<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>A regular Oumeno weekend by Kunashgi448</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25792060">A regular Oumeno weekend</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kunashgi448/pseuds/Kunashgi448'>Kunashgi448</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, Himikichi Harmony - An Oumeno Weekend Event</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 09:13:56</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>8,155</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25792060</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kunashgi448/pseuds/Kunashgi448</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>So...I just know there is an Oumeno event right now. Enjoy these random ideas I came up in my first week of zoom-college. </p><p>Summary:</p><p>Saturday, Masks: DICE is ready to strike again, but they are aware other organizations are looking to this treasure hunt, even a weird one.</p><p>Sunday: Fireworks: A mystery person makes a fireworks event for Himiko's class after their High School graduation. Little that she knows a classmates of hers shares a similar burn.</p><p>Monday: Free day: How you expect to enjoy your free day? For sure anything except having to pass the night with Kokichi in a fucking elevator. Years later, she finally has an answer.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Oma Kokichi/Yumeno Himiko</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>23</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Saturday event</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>So yeah...sorry for the grammar. Still learning English.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"I'm in position; whoever does something stupid will be the target of any huge prank for the rest of the year. Unrestricted"</p><p>Kokichi Ouma observes from the back the beautiful Scottish castle, place of one of the festivals of the world high society in this year, 2020, a fun year if you ask him, among the conspiracy crap people believe that makes him laugh. Today is an excellent day for Kokichi's criminal organization, an event where the politicians would present the platinum sun, a jewel found in a lost mine in Southern Africa. How many operations and potential large-scale pranks could they make for the rest of their lives with a good deal with the bastard of Shobai Hashimoto?</p><p>Kokichi smiled at that memory with his business agent, a funny person. Back to the present, everything should go well with Onion in control of the technology and that hacker shit. Yuna and Ruby as support in cover inside, and finally, the escape route with Redt's fat guy. Dressed in a white suit with a chess tie pattern and black shirt, Kokichi put on his full clown mask, following the parameters of the divine comedy he loved, a happy face with a purple tear under his left eye.</p><p>DICE is chaos on and off stage, one day they could be fucking with PETA people sending pictures of the seal hunt in Canada, and another doing shady business in some low barrel of Pakistan. Since graduating from that place, Kokichi knew that this would be the future of his family. Life is short, and you have to make the most of it. </p><p>He is just one more point at the high-class party; by tradition, the guests must wear a mask that covers their entire face to maintain the aura of celebration. A place where even the spoons are high-quality gold along with drinks that exceed seven digits in costs, and sterling. Kokichi had to admit it is very tempting to make a mess out of all these hypocritical people, but the price is damn worth it. He just had to handle their silent character. </p><p>"Here to report" speak Yuna by a microphone hidden in his ear "it's not long before the presentation. I hope you've done your part, and I mean it to the potato head." </p><p>"You hurt my feelings! I remind you that I'm still angry about what you did to Mr. Blue." </p><p>"He was a fucking cupcake with a fake smile! Grow up, Onion!" </p><p>"Uhh...south exit clear, and the map the Irish man shared with us is correct. We have several escape options." </p><p>"Thank you for being the voice of reason, Ruby-chan. Yuna and Onion, I'm pretty sure neither of you doesn't want to feed Monokuma. Do you?" silence after the leader's words, followed by an apology from both. Of course, no one wants to deal with the organization's pet after what he did to that sheep. The scholarship holder ended up in the maniac after cleaning up the mess. Meh, he had seen worse things done by a wild bear, yet everyone respected Monokuma. </p><p>The boring political talk started as always at these parties, so tired of hearing the same pathetic lie in different languages. Kokichi went to the balcony to enjoy a good view, something that is natural and authentic. He lifted his mask a little to have a drink of Ukrainian Vodka, recommended by some friends of East Europe, with the function of calming down a little the treacherous nerves that could betray him at any time. Part of the disadvantage of being human. </p><p>Kokichi hears a slight glass sound near him. He had company. A woman a few inches lower than that in an elegant salmon-colored dress, highlighting that short reddish hair with the white owl mask. There were still a few minutes to the show. He could have fun with her, so he sat on the shore of the lookout, playing with death and gravity.</p><p>"You must be drunk to do that," speak the woman with a somewhat soft and light tone. </p><p>"Nishishi. I'm drunk because my parents kicked me out of the house, even though that's a lie." Kokichi responds in a more cheerful tone. </p><p>"Nyeh, your mere presence makes me understand that you are very problematic, in a bad way," the woman with the owl mask her drink, "although I must say that this view makes your presence bearable." </p><p>"Seriously? It seems to me like a normal night. I can see you have not gone to see the night in the desert, but I imagine that doing that is not your kind" Kokichi commented as he looked up at the sky. The mask concealed his mocking expression that would surely cost him a slap if she can see it.</p><p>"In the stars, I can see that it is a special night. Magic feels extraordinarily strong on these days." </p><p>Kokichi couldn't help but laugh, "only little girls believe in fairy tales. Sorry, but Santa is the parents, and Harry Potter doesn't exist, and its author has problems with minorities."</p><p>"Magic exists..." now the woman's voice sounded louder and more energetic, offended of his comment "... only very few manage to understand it, the human being cannot know the whole truth." </p><p>For the first time, the happy expression of the clown meets with the attentive gaze of the white owl. </p><p>"In that, I agree with you. We are awful at making decisions as humans. But I am more of the logic" Kokichi expressed his opinion "take the branch of medicine as an example, the most artistic of all sciences, and at the same time the most scientific of all the arts. Everything has a because in this world. Not because you are alive by some God bullshit." </p><p>"That takes away the fun of, does not?" the woman counterattack "there will always be unanswered questions humanity must resort to magic to find them, mystery and its answer has a process. What matters more to you in this process?"</p><p>"Whoa, I wouldn't mind having a deep talk with you, we can talk about the meaning of life..." the announcement starts, the dance would begin in short, avoiding any philosophical topic Kokichi could continue talking about. Well, it is time for the main show, and luck is on his side in getting the right person. Like a true gentleman, Kokichi approached the woman and stretched out his hand. </p><p>"May I have this dance, beautiful lady?" </p><p>"Why should I accept? We have different points of view." </p><p>"Because unless you want to break your neck looking up at European men, I think you'd feel more comfortable with someone of similar stature" Kokichi also thanked for finding a woman of his physical standard. He never expects the women at this party to be so tall, and his colleagues had more to do. </p><p>"I think it's fair. I accept your proposal, clown." the woman let him hold her hand and guide her inside, where dozens of people danced elegantly to the rhythm of slow classical music. Putting the other hand at her waist, they began to dance like the others, Kokichi already had experience with formal dances by the missions he had had in the past. He noticed that she also had her knowledge in this art, the synchronization in the steps and movements is almost ridiculous in certain aspects as if they practice before.</p><p>"Wow, for a dwarf-like you, your moves are a decent, white owl." Kokichi whispers, high enough for her to hear it despite the music. </p><p>"Nyeh...as if you could show off your height. I just need 6% of my MP to dance like royalty." </p><p>"You should use that MP on your body not to look like a loli at this point in life" Kokichi felt a strong stomp on his right foot, that heel is sharp, but it was worth it. </p><p>"You're an asshole" was the last thing she to him.</p><p>A few minutes passed before the music stopped, and once again, the attention is on the podium, where a US congressman and one member of the British royal family presented the jewel to them. Kokichi struggled not to throw up with the pathetic lie of a fundraiser to fight famine in Africa and Latin America. Just let him flash a smile behind his mask when he listened to Onion. </p><p>"Three...two...one... the dice are rolling on the game board."</p><p>A sudden blackout occurred in the castle, with the cries of the confused guests. Kokichi did not care about the woman suddenly let go of his grip, there were more important things, such as getting to the second floor guided by Onion's directions and the night vision goggles Shobai sold him at a reasonable price. Of course, there is never a lack of the inconvenience that made all go to hell. Kokichi had to hide behind one pillar when hearing gunshots in the air, which caused a more considerable panic at the party. </p><p>"Onion?! What the fuck?!" </p><p>"Kokichi, I don't think we're the only ones looking for a prize."</p><p>Of course, the fucking competition. For the love of God, hopefully, is not baby boss and the Yakuza again, his little sister would pay for the broken dishes if that is the case. Kokichi kept walking until he felt a doorknob, a single room could be an excellent place to buy time for a plan B. Of course, he did not expect to see lighted candles and strange letters on the walls. Most important, the owl woman is trying to escape with the precious jewel out the window in a cheap attempt to escape teen with sheets, plus a book that seemed from the years where Jesus Christ lived. The leader of DICE is not in the mood for a failure. The gentleman's side was left behind when a physical conflict with her began.</p><p>The masks ended on the ground. </p><p>The purple eyes were found with a rather striking reddish-brown, as did the strange upper lip shape. This situation is not good. No one should know your face in this underworld, and it is a shame to have to silence her. The doorknob started to move. The window is not the option at the moment, with security moving by shooting inside the castle. They had to get out of this together.</p><p>"Damn, what a problem this will be," the woman whispered to herself, standing up and putting her hands together, seconds later she felt a cold breath running through her body. </p><p>"I just need a few seconds, follow the flow. British people are too polite." </p><p>Kokichi kept a look would be, before pushing the woman the bed in the room, standing on top of her "Today I'm going to be what I want with you, and that's the truth" speak with hoarse and dominant voice. Seeing her blush that way made him happier, adding the factor that she's not dumb. </p><p>"I'm ready...If you want me, I'll be yours." </p><p>The door opened with a young man with a machine gun, who, for seeing the scene in bed, doubted for a few seconds, giving him enough time for Yuna to arrive from behind and knock him out. DICE's golden rule is to leave murder as a last resort or as a definitive punishment.</p><p>"Well thought out leader. It is no rare royal couples have their carnal moments at these parties, and considering how disrespectful it is to interrupt such an act of the upper class, the problem would be a big if there were complaints."</p><p>"Uh, what an interesting Yuna fact. I'm stunned." </p><p>"A Thank you, Yuna will be more than enough, Kokichi." </p><p>"Nyeh..." the woman got up with a nuisance look "now that you guys got me into this trouble, you will need to help me escape also. I am only interested in the book, this metal is a bonus, but I have no problem giving it to for your help."</p><p>"Eh? And since when do you think you're so important?" Kokichi asks with an innocent smile. </p><p>"Because my dress has evidence of your DNA, and if you leave me here alive or dead, the INTERPOL will track you down faster in what I say abracadabra." </p><p>"She has a point. Time is limited to waste it." Yuna says dryly. </p><p>Well, it does not matter. So, fuck it.</p><p>They still had the Onion factor in favor of security cameras. It would only be a matter of moving through the shadows and leaving any nudity on the ground, something that became easier when Ruby joined them near the warehouse. Reaching the last steps, they saw with surprise an air grenade falls near them, sending Kokichi to a fall that could be deadly, which an avoidance saving hand was not Yuna, Ruby, or a demon, is the owl woman. How the hell can she stand the airwave? At least she should be disoriented. But he was not going to start arguing with fate now, the warehouse was nearby, and he did not want to end up buried in the ground outs of the box. Redt is waiting for them in a stolen ambulance, perfect. </p><p>"Come in. The travel will have some turbulence," big Redt comment with his red biker mask on, with an ice cream cone stuck pretending to be a unicorn. Don't ask. </p><p>"Sure," Kokichi walked into the ambulance after Yuna, pulling out a gun and pointing at the girl  with cold eyes, lacking empathy "after leaving the trash in place." </p><p>A shot was heard from the warehouse, obscured by the multiple sounds of patrols and helicopters. The red-headed woman noticed her ear rumbling about how close the bullet passed, before an arm took her into the ambulance, closing the doors and escaping from the area. </p><p>"The FBI thought we could be fooled by Ruby persona, but they didn't count on my Irish double agent. I can't stand them playing that way under my nose," Kokichi said coldly to himself while he was keeping the gun. The first time a spy goes this far, Kokichi gives the Americans some credit for this.</p><p>"Leaving Ruby there, you will provoke a conflict between the United Kingdom and the United States, which can bring benefits, idiots." Yuna said, looking out the window as the cops let them through just thinking they were going to the hospital, "although I'm worried about the evidence we left." </p><p>"I would not worry about it." the woman smiled before making a sign with her hands "Liberation: Cause Satani!"</p><p>The shockwave came almost immediately to them, looking at the room where they were consumed by the flames, leaving more than one bewildered, except for the co-pilot smoker.</p><p>"Now I get it, your part of the Crimson Owl. I heard rumors of your weird sessions in Togo, Guatemala, and Jamaica, but I never thought that shit was real." Shobai, the one in charge of doing the business with the jewel once they leave Europe. The woman just sighed tiredly.</p><p>"As I imagine, you guys are DICE. My master told me of your possible attack for platinum, no matter to me, Merlin's grimoire is more important to us. Of course, I wish you do not to say anything about my magical powers. I don't want to end up at a military base in Nevada." </p><p>"What?! Kokichi exclaims indignantly, "Do you want me to tell a lie about something as amazing as blowing up a castle? That is awful...and I like it. Apparently, we will have to do business, miss. Kokichi Ouma, at your services. I hope you did not mind visiting the chaos that is Beirut now after the incident at the port."   </p><p>"Not at all an imbecile. Himiko Yumeno, second in command of the Crimson Owl." </p><p>For the world, that union of the underworld would be the beginning of a series of events that would change the world, mostly about what is logical and what is mystical. A game where the two can play their cards on this board that is the world. What would happen to be a memory that saw the birth of a criminal liar and a mysterious...mage?</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Night Rainbow</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Pre-game V3. Enjoy!</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Sorry for the grammar. Still learning English.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>That a rainy day end this cycle of her life is something very ironic.</p><p>Himiko Yumeno looked out the window of her classroom, cars passed by, and people were running to get under some roof, without the fool who runs in the rain like a kid. It made no sense to pay attention to the last class of the high school, the same farewell dynamic of all teachers. It is unfortunate the current situation with the potential pandemic in China canceled their graduation party, something that did not fit well to the popular assholes like Kaito and Kaede.</p><p>A light illuminated the sky for less than a second, following a loud noise. That lightning had fallen remarkably close to the school. More than one suffered a mini heart attack from the scare. Like the person behind her, a quiet and pathetic Kokichi Ouma, who was inevitably distracted on his cell phone, something allowed just because it was the last day. Himiko gives some credit to him, tolerate to be Kaito, and Gonta's garbage bag for three years without committing suicide talks about his will. Too bad, Kokichi's personality leaves much to be desired.</p><p>"Himiko, Do you want to go downtown with us?" Himiko moved her eyes to see her best friend in multiple quotes. Tenko Chabashira, she only hangs out with Himiko to try to make her change sides. Basically, Tenko has a crush on her for some reason. You do not know how uncomfortable it is to see a person of the same gender likes you, but you are straight. Himiko just had to give a forced smile, as usual.</p><p>"Sorry, Tenko, but I have a family meeting this night," half true, half a lie. Yet, that expression of rejection in Tenko hurt a little.</p><p>"A-ahh, I understand...we can plan something before you go to Kyoto to study science" Himiko nodded for mere education, without giving verbal confirmation to it. Being honest, she wanted to leave Tokyo as quickly as possible.</p><p>The bell announced at the end of the year, of their preparation for college and departing for different parts of the country. Heck, even to America like Ryoma, for his mathematical skills. The corridors began to be filled with students, who by Japanese formation remained calm, but deep down, they were glad to have a rest time more than deserved as not to collapse, of not being prey to family pressure. Angie is another case, being born on a particular island of Micronesia, it is the one who exposed more her real being, a yellow tone in a gray world.</p><p>"Kokichi, my dude, would you mind coming with me?" Himiko listens before leaving the salon. Kaito and a white-haired boy with nickname Kibo embraced him with the greatest falsehood ever. It is sure to be his farewell gift after a tradition of physical and mental abuse.<br/>Himiko went to her locker with the greatest calm in the world, looking to change shoes for comfortable walking, she would have the weekend to get the rest of her stuff out of the school. In the way, notices how Kiyo was making some absurd uproar, by far the idiot in the generation, leaving poor Maki and Kirumi in the middle of chaos.<br/>Himiko would no longer have to deal with them. They would disappear from her memory in a few years and then remember them vaguely as an adult. Himiko did what she had to do to survive this school. Honestly, no one was worth having permanent contact.</p><p>Tenko, Angie, Miu, and the leader of the girl's group, Kaede, found her and invited her on a farewell tour. In reality, Kaede just wanted to remember all the moments when they trampled on others or make someone feel bad for the last time. Himiko and Tenko always stayed behind, with those smile masks in the face of such abuse of power by the blonde. It is a simple survival strategy, yes, it is disgusting, but at least you live. At one point, when the rain began to drop in intensity and she could see the night could fall at any moment, almost simultaneously, the tones of the messages of the girls rang to get their attention. Someone with a hidden number had sent a message.</p><p>Chat: Class 79-A<br/>Hidden number: Congratulations on your last day of school! As part of our tradition of this institution, we have a surprise now the cancellation of your graduation by the possible pandemic has been confirmed. We begged all of you to go to the hill south of the school for this purpose, in addition to giving you some relevant documents that could be necessary for the colleges of your choice. I cannot wait to say goodbye to all of you. :)</p><p>"Who the hell is this guy?" Kaede asked, with her typical grimace of annoyance.</p><p>"Maybe it's the headmaster. Angie has heard of these kinds of Japanese school traditions-" the albino girl responds, trying to give a logical explanation.</p><p>"Meh, if another speech I'm going to snap. Would anyone go and tell us if it is important? I do not break my back to miss some documents that prevent me from studying in Okinawa."</p><p>"I can go, I still don't have much to do" Himiko quickly offered herself not to bear more to be in this group. Tenko also joins in to be together. On the way, the good eye of the last daughter of the Yumeno family notices a small black phone with a little blood in the corner. "Excuse me, Tenko. I have to go to the bathroom." She excused herself quickly.</p><p>Himiko knew this place very well, a blind spot from the cameras where the abusers play with the most passive students. Extortions, physical abuse, humiliations, to say little happen her. It was a bit strange to see this cell phone had no access code. She immediately knew that there was not much to get out of here: no social network or any game, just an audio app with a simple file.</p><p>Images of this year, in this place, passed through Himiko's mind. Who simply placed her hearing aids and listened.<br/>.<br/>It seems that every day reminds me I cannot climb this mountain; only a vague promise keeps me apart from throwing myself on the train tracks. No, my grandmother would have to pay for if my body breaks something, even the forest of suicide is not an option because of the tourist attraction. Woah, this is to cheer me up, and I start by telling myself how to die. Can you blame me? I have nothing of sentimental value, a void that changes shape, but it is still a void, with no purpose to get me out of bed in addition to your moral and legal obligations. I am just one more point here. Eventually, my name will disappear from the knowledge of humanity. At least I admit my dear classmates can extend their legacy just a little more. My only moments of happiness can be the five seconds between when I wake up or fall asleep when my brain shuts down.</p><p>What am I going to lose? It is a countdown that I would like to finish to see you on another plane, but I put the rope around my neck myself as I promise to move on. But at least I am not a faker like many in this school, liars who protect themselves by taking shortcuts. I know perfectly that the memory of your hands is not gone but having that girl of my class as a clone of yours, having to endure the desire to hug you, even if it is an illusion. At least one stage is done thanks to father time. I have no return, yet, to see her genuine smile for the joy of her friends, even by far, even if those bastards do not deserve it, I will. And on the last day, we will see the light together once more.<br/>.<br/>Himiko experiences what happens to certain people when you are in your world as if your body is in automatic mode, and when you return to earth, you wonder how the heck you got there. Still light raining outside, yet she had prepared her umbrella to avoid getting wet. Himiko enjoys the pleasant atmosphere around, like being in a movie.</p><p>"H-Himiko!" could not help but take a small jump from the scare, that scream came behind her, Tenko. Wait a moment, blushing cheeks, low look, playing with her fingers...oh no, please do not do it.</p><p>"I like you! Please go out with me!"</p><p>Silence.</p><p>The dreaded moment had come as a blow to the stomach, without warning, thinking that the hints were more than clear about her sexuality. Himiko was panicked in panic mode, afraid of doing bad things that can lead a hole in Tenko's heart, so her weak mindset took control. No matter what moments, she managed to put that mask in on once again.</p><p>Himiko runs away like a coward, screaming aloud, 'I am sorry.' Leaving that red umbrella in front of Tenko. We know, hypocrisy is the human greatest virtue.<br/>She needed to go to her nearest place of comfort, of which no one knew. It did not take Himiko too much time to get to this place, which was closed by the renovations of the recent flooding in the area. That did not prevent her from getting in. The cold weather is already in this place for a long time; being wet is only a new condition, which was not even changed by hitting a grave. May the curse fall upon her for disrespecting death, she deserved it.</p><p>"... He's not gone...enough is not to listen to you in my mind..." Someone else is her, talking to someone who is no longer here "you're cruel, look what you're forcing me to do...But it is over, I'm sorry." Himiko recognized that unique hair despite being wet.</p><p>"Ouma-kun?" her classmate did not turn over at the moment, but he shook his head to see her.</p><p>"Yumeno-san? What are you doing here?" Kokichi asked, barely audible.</p><p>"I ask first, you know it's illegal to be in this place," Himiko notice a little smile in Kokichi as if trying to tell her that that also applied to her. He took no more time in it to return to the grave, to which she approached slowly.</p><p>The new thing about the tomb clearly showed the name.</p><p>In memory of Mikako Yunie<br/>2010-2023<br/>Excellent daughter, granddaughter, and friend. You will be remembered forever.</p><p>"What a pathetic lie, don't you think?" Kokichi spoke, "to promise something like that is stupid. At some point, we will all be forgotten. I never agreed to put that. It's no surprise that her family didn't listen to a child at the time, no matter being the best friend."</p><p>Himiko disconnected the hearing aids and spread the cell phone to Kokichi "now I understand where your obsession with this thing comes from...How much time do you have left?"</p><p>"I don't know" another vague answer "one day, one week, five years, what my mind dictates to me. I never thought anyone actually would listen to that crap, but you, Yumeno-san" Kokichi took his cell phone back, taking advantage of the movement of his arm to clean the blood coming out of his lip. A present from Kaito and Gonta for sure.</p><p>"Ouma-kun, you need help," Himiko whisper.</p><p>"I don't need your pity. With Maki, I had more than enough with those false displays of affection."</p><p>Kokichi left a couple of white flowers in her old friend's grave, which is so cruel to keep him in this empty world, he felt no warmth in this drizzle. Those little arms that embraced him from behind are nothing, that head, feeling that feminine essence on his back changed nothing. To his eyes, Himiko is a classmate, a faker. Why won't she get out of here?</p><p>"My feelings for you are not false, Kokichi" no reaction from Kokichi to Himiko's words, "I'm sorry I left you alone, but I was always grateful for your bravery, for those jobs you did for me. It is late. I get it. However, I can say that I comprehend your pain...But I will not let you do it! Kokichi, I lov-."</p><p>"Enough, Himiko!" Kokichi abruptly breaks the hug "This isn't funny!"</p><p>Himiko just smiled, "What's going on? I am just telling you that I like you for a long time. I know it is weird at the moment, but I really feel that way. Girls' hearts are complicated..."</p><p>Kokichi kept his expression upsetting until he smiled the same way.<br/>.<br/>.<br/>.<br/>.<br/>.<br/>.<br/>.<br/>.<br/>.<br/>.<br/>.<br/>.<br/>.<br/>.<br/>.<br/>.<br/>.<br/>.<br/>.<br/>Kokichi Ouma punched Himiko Yumeno in the face.<br/>.<br/>.<br/>.<br/>.<br/>.<br/>"I hate people who lie to themselves!" Kokichi cried furiously, "I won't let you mess up her image with such shit!"</p><p>Kokichi did not care about hitting a girl. He just could not stand seeing someone so similar, breaking the image of Mikako, fuck the morals. Himiko was stunned by the blow. However, she has no hesitation in fighting back. Kokichi is weaker than her.</p><p>"What the hell is wrong with you?! Is that the way to respond to a declaration of love?!" Himiko cried, who was sitting on Kokichi's chest.</p><p>"And you think I'm going to believe a faker like you?! The same one who does not hesitate to pretend to survive! You only wear a mask all the time!"</p><p>"What else do you want me to do?! The world is cruel, Kokichi! You can't show your emotions with anyone!" Himiko replied, who lost control, and after rolling through the wet dirt of the cemetery. Himiko ends up beneath Kokichi.</p><p>"Does that give you a free ticket to be a bitch?! Making Tenko suffer for fear of being the bad girl in the movie!? Why do you care so much about nothing?!" Kokichi felt a pair of hands taking him around the neck of his shirt, then feeling a header from Himiko, so she managed to get him off.</p><p>"Because I lived the same as you!" Himiko pointed to a grave in front of her "My grandfather died in a plane crash in Sapporo! It was me who told him to accept that proposal to act in that charity function! I can't be weak for him!"</p><p>Kokichi did not answer at all. It is fortunate is no one around to misunderstand the situation and think he tries to rape her. He got up despite his new wounds and approached Himiko, who lost her voice for a moment. Kokichi sat in front of her, and before she punches him again, Kokichi speak.</p><p>"Let it go, Yumeno-san," Kokichi said dryly, watching those brown eyes become smaller "all that guilt, all that resentment, and that fear must go away from your being. If you want to help me, this is the first step...is to break that mask."</p><p>Kokichi rose slowly and began walking to the grave of her deceased friend, not without first giving his jacket to Himiko.</p><p>"You have an advantage, it's raining..." whispering to himself, then hearing how Himiko finally broke at the stir of emotions in her mind. Just a step, only Kokichi, and the rain are proof of her mixed tears, begging for the forgiveness of many people, kicking like a frightened little girl, finally showed that she is not a mere faker. She is human, a young soul who still resents that loss.</p><p>Kokichi could not leave her alone. It is just part of his plan for everyone to see her last gift. Maki even text him about it, giving her the green light for it. It was never his intention to be remembered for this. Without fear of this place right now. How to be with Mikako by his side? It is the same for Himiko.</p><p>A light illuminates the sky, but this time it is not a flash of isolated lightning. It is colored light. Himiko raised her head to see the show of lights, noticing that Kokichi is sitting next to him her a cherry candy, giving her a grape-flavored candy.</p><p>"It is a good thing about having a life. You have control of your body and thinking. I have always said that the bravest act of a coward is committing suicide, facing the unknown rather than life itself, with that fear of pain and loneliness, Mikako made it clear to me. We will all end up here, Yumeno-san" Kokichi extended his arms "if you really want to be a human truth, guide your life to your liking, never think about the breaking point in tomorrow, remember these moments as you leave."</p><p>Himiko did not say anything, just took the candy and put it in her mouth. The blood-flavored grape is not the best taste in the universe, but it is tolerable in the face of such a spectacle. In a few minutes, Himiko received several photos of the rest of the class living their last moment in. It is clear who was responsible for this farewell.</p><p>"Why?" Himiko asked.</p><p>"I don't know, Kaede, Gonta, and Kaito can go to hell for causing Saihara-chan's suicide, but I'm not a madman who's going to burn the school for it in revenge. He trusted something called karma, I'm sure their judgment would come."</p><p>"What a strange philosophy you have. However, that memory will include us" Himiko got up and extended her hand to help Kokichi "Come, I do not mind drag you if necessary" Kokichi let out a laugh, accepting her hand.</p><p>Suddenly, a light catches them, the guard that brightly from his absence finally appeared, forcing them to run to avoid further problems. Ignoring two translucent figures looked at them from afar with a smile. When they reached the hill, Himiko saw Tenko looking into the city. It was when Kokichi pushed her towards Tenko. She had to do the right thing.</p><p>"Since when are you and Yumeno-chan are dating? The guard screamed very loudly that he found a young couple doing R-18 things," Maki approached from behind, with a mocking smile.</p><p>"You're scary when you spy on me, Maki. She just bumps into me, and we discuss the beauty of dying," Kokichi replied seriously.</p><p>"Sure, Yumeno-chan would have broken your face with the force she has, now you know you have two people you can't get off your back."</p><p>Stupid Maki and her good-girl smile. Stupid Himiko by pulling him to live with some on the last day and exchange numbers between them and Maki. Stupid the heart of Kokichi Ouma, who leaped by receiving a simple message from Himiko Yumeno under a peculiar night rainbow.</p><p>The faker girl.<br/>Himiko Yumeno: Thank you.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Day 2. Sorry for the delay and not having a sweet Oumeno. Sometimes it is necessary to be violent to make people understand.</p><p>Thanks to the people who make this event! Hopefully, the last day I finish the weekend.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. A question that goes up and down</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Finally! I am done. See you guys in December.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Oh, and thanks for reading.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Are you ready? That is the question in this life on Earth.</p><p>"Let them out of here! Please! I really prefer to be Miu's lab rat than being here!" </p><p>Hi. I am Himiko Yumeno, a student at the academy speak academy in Tokyo, Japan. Mortals will know me as the ultimate magician who acts with big audiences in places like Las Vegas, Paris, London, to name a few. Let me tell you a little secret. I am a real mage. I know your weak minds are not ready for it, but magic exists with a high cost of energy, MP for short. </p><p>You will wonder why the hell I'm hitting an elevator door like a four-year-old scared of a clown? Unfortunately, I am not alone, the bastard in my class messing up with me inside this small place. It all started thanks to the abuse of my nobility.</p><p>It all started about ten minutes early.</p><p>It is because of a lottery where I am sure Komaeda-senpai's luck curse me. I am part of my class team to prepare this year's sports festival. You will understand the laziness of knowing to go to school on a Sunday, to waste time on absurd things like putting up posters and cleaning the gym after the mess the martial arts club left on Friday. With Chisa-sensei as the organizer of the event, even if she fled to Narnia, she could escape her shadow and intimidating maternal figure for the entire academy. </p><p>And there you have me, walking like a zombie through the hallways of the second floor with a box that God will know what is inside. It is quite simple, I need to leave this package to the teachers' office on the fourth floor, so could return to my beautiful bed waiting to recharge my magical power. Of course, this academy is not known as the concept of normality for apparent reasons. Even the 'normal' Makoto Naegi is special for getting along with everyone. Yes, I call him by his first name to notice how far we go as friends. And I thought only Shuichi had that power.</p><p>Returning to the subject, my power was so low that my instincts failed me to warn me of danger behind the wall, being pushed by a shockwave that came out of nowhere. Will the dark mage and hamster lover finally attack?! </p><p>"Don't be...Miu! What the fuck was that?! Since when does basketball explode like that!?"</p><p>Forget it. </p><p>From the amid the smoke came the blonde with the tongue of a trucker driver with her scientific googles and her typical smile of madness. This place never stops exploding, if it is not the bathroom because of the Nekumaru's diarrhea, or Sakura's excess strength. I am surprised how tolerant the headmaster is with most of us. Well, I blow up a boiler and damage part of the theater, so I don't have to sound innocent. </p><p>"Eh?" Miu took off her goggles to see me, "what are you doing on the floor?" </p><p>"I don't know, the ground seemed depressed, so I decided to give it a hug," I answered sarcastically, which the inventor did not catch at all. On the other hand, Kibo was a gentleman in helping me get up. Does that apply to a robot considering...? I'd better stop now. Thank God he is here to control the ultimate inventor.</p><p>"You should be grateful, donkey lips, not everyone has the privilege of being part of collateral damage to something that will revolutionize the world," I kept a hard look at her, which made Miu go submissively "W-what?" You are you going to criticize me?" </p><p>"I am not Kokichi."</p><p>"Someone invokes me?" stumbling on one of the rubble. I ended up hugging him. Kokichi Ouma </p><p>"Ehh…will you please let me go?" I asked him as friendly as possible.</p><p>"Sure," Kokichi did, letting me fall again to the floor. Surely Kibo gave him a bad look because he quickly excused himself "what? She told me to let her go." </p><p>"You should be with Gonta and Ryoma preparing the track field, Ouma-kun." </p><p>"There's the point, but Gonta kindly offered to do all the work for us," Kokichi casually replied, "Ryoma-chan escaped to philosophize about life, you know since he's one of the few who isn't afraid of Chisa-sensei or dying." </p><p>I hate that sneering smile of his. </p><p>"Get out and fuck another purple gremlin. I'm busy," Miu said annoyedly. </p><p>"Occupied destroying private property? I'm sure Chisa-sensei would love to see this." </p><p>"Ha, that old lady can't fight the beauty of my brain. With the help of my inventions. I can get on top of her and her breast apron on any day of the year." We notice a shadow behind Miu. I just limit myself to pointing along with Kibo while Kokichi smiled even more "...and you think you can put me to sleep, haha...she is behind me?" </p><p>I did not know Kokichi was capable of summoning a person. He noticed the confusion in my face and whispered the word magic, lie. </p><p>"Yumeno-chan" I was frozen, what did I do?! It was the crazy blonde, "Is that the package you were commissioned to deliver to the teachers' room?" I nodded that sweet smile could be maintained while it takes your soul. </p><p>"I see. I am sorry this happened. I will take care of it. Ouma-kun, please go with her. Both can use the new elevator." </p><p>"But, Sensei! Why should I go with the lazy witch!?" Kokichi whining "If it's about Hanamura and his female sportswear hunt. I assured you that he would become gay before seeing something beautiful to this horrendous flat, known as Himiko Yumeno." </p><p>Kindly, Chisa-sensei placed a knife near Kokichi's neck, who kept his expression funny. </p><p>"Do I remind you who has access to the cafeteria providers? One more mistake, and I swear you won't see any more grape panta for the rest of your life." Chisa's voice is terrifying</p><p>"Uh, strong words..." Kokichi whispers back.</p><p>"What would your little group think about their leader is afraid of accompanying a girl? Remembering that she is the same girl who made a prank of you on. Being the only student capable of it." </p><p>I smiled my most significant achievement at this school by far besides education stuff. It was complicated, spent all my MP of the month, but watching Kokichi covered in green slime was worth every drop of magic. Always ready.</p><p>"Stinging my pride and use of blackmail...Okay, come on. Your Highness." </p><p>Kokichi took off my witch hat to start screwing me and force me to follow him against my will. I am sure this is for skipping class last week, it is too much punishment. Turning left and hearing Miu's cry of mercy, it made me think it is not so bad after all. Little we know it was the last time we saw Miu Iruma as a…human. </p><p>We arrived at the elevator for not using the worst weapon invented by humanity, stairs. It would only be a few seconds locked up with Kokichi in awkward silence, I deliver this thing and escape from him. Easy. </p><p>Luck hasn't stopped fucking yet. The lights flickered, and the elevator stopped. </p><p>"Nyeh?" I press the button towards the fourth floor, waiting for a reaction, nothing "Oh please." As a rational person, I press the emergency button to ask for help, only that no one answered the call. </p><p>"Nishishishi," Kokichi let out his laugh. "Yumeno-chan doesn't remember today is Sunday? That is the day when Fujisaki resets the system, and there's no one in the facility, but a couple of students and Chisa-sensei—" Kokichi could not finish his sentences.</p><p>Then we understood the real reason. The elevator started shaking violently. It looked like it was going to fall to the floor at any time; there was nowhere to run or take refuge. Scary, I had to hug the only thing I had insurance, Kokichi. I never had the time to see his reaction to the fear I felt.</p><p>"That was strong..." whisper Kokichi "a seven on the Richter scale at least. Do you know what Yumeno-chan means?" he smiled mockingly noticing my closeness. </p><p>"We'll stay a long time here. We can even spend the whole night together!" Kokichi screams to my ear with excitement, "This is my dream come true!"</p><p>All night</p><p>All night </p><p>All night </p><p>All night</p><p>All night </p><p>All night </p><p>All night...with Kokichi Ouma? No MP to escape through the magical arts? And that is the quick summary of how I get to this situation.</p><p>"Come on. This isn't funny anymore."</p><p>"Shut up, Kokichi! I'm locked up with you!"</p><p>"Meh, if you go that way, I'd rather marry a walrus than touch you-"</p><p>Of course, I stopped him with a good slap, knowing little effect will have on him. I sat in a corner praying there would be a phone signal inside this place, most likely being useless because of the earthquake. I prayed that my loved ones would be safe outside, while Kokichi merely played with black dice in his right hand, completely ignoring my existence. Only the time marked by my cell phone clock marked that we had spent ninety minutes in the awkward silence. God damn it.</p><p>Do not judge me. I am desperate.</p><p>"So..." whisper to begin a short conversation, "I think you are calm considering your DICE friends will come after you." Kokichi looked at me as if I had transformed me into a two-headed ogre and then smiled.</p><p>"I doubt it. They'd throw a party if I knew I died in the earthquake. They hate me as much as you hate GYM class."</p><p>Kokichi pulled a pair of scissors out of his pocket, quite sharp if you ask me. Any fear of possible harm to me was replaced by the anger of seeing him play the knife game between the spaces of his fingers. Of course, we are talking about the same person who to trick the headmaster by sending him fake images of his daughter in unpleasant places, or the Gonta bug thing last week.</p><p>"I am the best in this game, and that's the truth. Let's make this interesting. You can cover my eyes with your hand so you can see my abilities" of course I refuse to cooperate "is this or some evidence will come to Gran Gozu of who were the ones who did a ritual in his dojo. Do I understand that Angie already has two expulsion alerts for her pro-Atua actions?"</p><p>"Nyeh, it's your funeral" the contact with his cold skin did not give me any grace. The game started and I must give it to him, his ability is excellent. Quick and accurate in the spaces between his fingers. Maybe he can do it.</p><p>Tap-Tap-Tap</p><p>Tap-Tap-Tap </p><p>Tap-Tap-Tap </p><p>Tap-Tap-Tap </p><p>Tap-Tap-Tap </p><p>Shk!</p><p>"Auch!"</p><p>"You idiot, let me see" maybe I am the idiot here, but I cannot ignore someone bleeding even if it was Kokichi. "Wait, I think I have a Band-Aid around here."</p><p>"Ahh, thank you very much, Yumeno-chan! Nishishi."</p><p>It is clear to me Kokichi has a sadistic side too, laughing while bleeding, being a little sharper could lose his finger. With all my willpower, I ignore the fact that I was helping the bully of my class.</p><p>"It allows you to return the favor" imagine my surprise when out of nowhere, Kokichi took me from my right leg. Of course, blushes considerably and kicking him in the face to let me go "stop acting like a gorilla and look at your black socks. You didn't get out of the crazy explosion unharmed after all" effectively, I had a shallow cut from which I hadn't noticed, widespread. Kokichi's solution was to use a part of his clothes to function as a makeshift bandage.</p><p>Wait, Kokichi doing good for me? Am I in another dimension by accident again?!</p><p>"Nishishi. Your expression of wonder is worth doing good for a moment, Yumeno-chan."</p><p>"You're crazy. I could heal myself with my magic. I am prepared for everything."</p><p>"Of course, you are."</p><p>That was the beginning of a fight or conversation about whether magic exists and other things. It was a surprise that in it we lost all afternoon, at least it had a benefit. Kokichi forced me to participate in a couple of trivia games. It is better than losing a member of our body to scissors, even though he lied at all. I am not stupid, so I am just following the game with my lies, very vague and ridiculous, but they have the same purpose as his. Oh great, it is time for my eleven-hour nap.</p><p>The weather did not help at all. The cold nights this season sit down and miss my blanket, so unconsciously, I snuggle up at the nearest hot spot that my magic sensors detected. Now here I am, in my bed blushing like a fool at the photo Kokichi took me while I slept on him, with a small smile and a text under the image.</p><p>I can do magic too. Escaped from the city, they want us death :)</p><p>A lot happened since that day, little we know it was the start of Junko Enoshima's plans. Now here I am, walking in a destroyed town outside of Nagasaki with my wand. Looking to a shadow sitting in the roof of an old house, with that smiles, the man who lost everything. DICE is gone, thanks to the Future Foundation. They also took a lot from me. Our classmates are puppets. My master is dead, so yeah…we are the bad guys here? Despair is a hopeless action, so the fake Hope of Makoto Naegi.</p><p>We both look to the foundations of the last position, behind of us. Our army.</p><p>"Are you ready?" Kokichi asked me.</p><p>I smile, the first genuine smile since I join the revolution. "Ready as I will ever be."</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Yeah, late...</p><p>Hope you enjoy some random Oumeno content.</p>
        </blockquote><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Sorry if this first day is a little rush. I work on this for 4 hours (including the translation)</p><p>Hope the organizations can give some time since I start college this week and don't have time to translate. Please pass this message to them if you can, I don't have Tumblr.</p><p>Hope you like it :) See you soon</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>